Lovely Godly Interference
by FranArt-1827
Summary: (Sequel to Love Gossip) What happens when the gods start to FINALLY notice all the love interests for their children? A whole lot of things can happen… (This will have different ships, so I can't really chose just 4 people. Besides Aphrodite.)
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Tratie

"You understand me, children, right?"

The Demeter children shuffled their feet and looked to their counselor in expectation. Katie wondered how this all ever happened. That's right, when Nico and Will got together with some godly help. She didn't mind the duo getting together, in fact, she was on of the many followers of the Demigod Solangelo Club. What she didn't mind was what happened while that occurred. The Demeter cabin has a hole in the roof and their mother was getting moody about Persephone and Hades again. All the Demeter children were gathered inside the cabin to check on the damage when Demeter came in.

Katie sighed in exasperation. "Mother, we completely agree, but please hold of this problem of yours for a different time. Please? I need to concern about the Demeter cabin's roof."

Demeter huffed and waved her hand towards the hole in the roof. The green grass started to move as if they were growing. The 5-foot diameter hole immediately disappeared with only the wood being the missing part.

"There, it's practically fix! Now help me!" Demeter pouted and crossed her arms in impatience.

Katie stared and the roof and shook her head. "Mother, we need to fix the wood, too. Now, we'll just fix it by oursel-"

 _HONK!_

Katie took a step only to find a bike horn on the floor, it was moved with her foot and a well-concealed string became visible. Katie looked at the strain gliding the wall and up to the roof's hole. The clank of metal was heard and white flour steady flowed down from the holes with in the grass on the roof. As if by some unknown force, a couple of fans that were left in the corners of the cabin roared to life and the flour flew through the cabin. All the Demeter children and Demeter her self were hit with a gust of white.

"TRAVIS!" Katie growled loudly as she covered her eyes from the onslaught of the grind wheat.

Laughter roared from outside the cabin and Katie made a run for the door. There stood the Stolls in all their prankster glory with other Hermes children behind them. Katie glared at him and stretched her hand out to him. She willed the grass to keep them still and soon the pranking children were stuck in place by grass wrapping around their ankles.

Travis huffed with a grin still on his face. "Awww, c'mon Katie! That was an awesome prank!"

Katie glared at him. "We have to worry about this hole, not you're pranks, Stolls. Now I'm going to let you go and don't bother use for the rest of the day or you'll be finding plants in all the wrong places."

Travis and Connor were still snickering about the prank, but nodded to the deal. Katie called off the grass and the Hermes kids headed back to their cabin with loud whoops and cheers. Katie sighed in frustration and surveyed the mess. Demeter was staring at her ever since her conversation with the Stolls and the kids were moving around and cleaning the place as best as they could. Katie decided to ignore her mother and went on telling the Demeter kids how they were going to get all this flour out of the cabin.

"Miranda, go get some more feather dusters from Chiron or some other cabin. Half of us will clean the beds and their sheets. The other half will split into two groups, only will clean all the dressers and the other half will sweep the floor. Don't bother with spots that are too high, just ask someone else for help. I'll grab a trash can so we can sweep the flour into somewhere. We'll probably be washing the sheets tonight. I'll go ahead and grab the trashcan now, you guys do your jobs okay?"

" Okay," the Demeter cabin chorused and set off to work.

Demeter blinked. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" one kids asked.

A smile creeped up to her face. " _Oh_."

Another one of her children looked at her strangely. "'Oh', what mom?"

" _OOOOOHHHHHHHHH_."

"Mom, why are you saying oh?!" the kids huffed in irritation.

Demeter smirked at her kids. "Katie likes that Travis boy, doesn't she?"

 ** _THUD! BANG! CRASH!_**

"Mom!"  
"Who are you and what have you've done to our mother."  
"Aphrodite, are you pretending to be our mother?"  
"I guess they're almost as obvious as Solangelo."  
"I have to admit, Tratie is pretty cute."  
"Oh gods, we're turning to the Aphrodite kids! Soon we'll be painting out place pink!"  
"It's the Aphrodite apocalypse…"

Demeter rolled her eyes and waved them off. "Nonsense! I am most definitely not Aphrodite. I am simply concerned with your sister's life, that's all. I must say, I feel like I ship it."

 _POOF!_

"Did someone say 'Ship It'?" Aphrodite appeared with a wide grin on her face.

She had a giant chart right behind her with a teacher's pointing stick on hand. It was pink with a heart at the end of it. She had her hair tied up and fake glasses on to look serious. As serious as the goddess of love can be.

She tilted her head and gave Demeter a knowing look. "Let me tell you about Tratie."


	2. Chapter 2: Percy and Jason ship it

**A/N:**

 **Let me say this now, you guys are _very_ quick to follow, favorite, and review this o_o My poor iPhone… it has my email connected to this site. You guys are AWESOME! ^u^ Also, sorry that I update at nighttime-ish. School happens and I stay till 4:45-5:30 on Mondays, Tuesday, and Thursday for the musical I'm doing. ._. Then Friday's I have Piano lessons from 3:30-4:30. Sometimes I'm kinda busy on the weekends. Sorry, but I do try to update. I'm actually grounded from my phone, but I can still use this laptop :P Anyway, continue reading. **

* * *

Aphrodite grinned at Demeter and her kids. "I'm thinking of setting up that duo, what do you say?"

Demter started at the flow chart behind her in thought. She really did want her child to be happy. She could tell this Travis boy had an interest to her if we want playing a prank that he knew Katie would notice. Gods weren't suppose to interfere with their children's life though, Zeus stated that eons ago. Persephone broke that rule, a small part of her mind chided. The scale was tipping towards a side and Demeter's mind was set.

She looked at Aphrodite head on. "What's the plan?"

"I knew you'd understand," Aphrodite brightened. "Okay, we'l be planning a date for the two! But first, we need Hermes in this plan of ours."

Demeter complied and turned to her kids. "Don't tell Katie, okay? Tell her I've got some duties to take care of."

The kids nodded and went back to work on cleaning he cabin. Aphrodite and Demeter busted their abilities to appear where Hermes was, in the Hermes cabin. Hermes was giving his kids pats on the back and praising them for their successful prank.

Aphrodite coughed and interrupted the family bonding moment. "Sorry, Hermes, to bother you, but we need to speak with you. It's very important. "

The messenger god nodded and apologized to his kids. "Sorry, kids! I'll be right back after Aphrodite tells me what's up."

They three of them decided to flash out to a different location in case on of the Hermes kids was spying on them. They appeared at a small clearing in the woods. Hermes leaned back on a tree and crossed his arms.

He gave Aphrodite an amused grin. "So what's up, Aphy?"

"I'm proposing that I help one of your children achieve the gift of love," Aphrodite grinned. "And I have the perfect girl for him. "

Hermes leaned forwards from his tree and raised a brow in interest. Demeter was standing, waiting with some wheat she decided to grow, for Hermes to respond.

"I'm listening."

Aphrodite leisurely strolled around the tree, training her eyes on Hermes. "Your son, Travis Stoll, has some interesting motives behind pranking Katie Gardner, am I right?"

Hermes paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. It was suspicious to him that he's been pranking her multiple times again and again.

"Would you believe me if I said that he and the girl are quite compatible with each other?"

He cracked a smile. "Sure. I am the master of lying, I can tell if you're lying or not easily. "

"Good, good," Aphrodite purring in satisfaction. "Then we shall set them up!"

"Like a prank?"

"Like a date," Demeter chimed in. "I believe my daughter should find some happiness. Travis maybe a good person for her."

The goddess of love interrupted her. "Not maybe! They are! Dear, Tratie is so canon that I can't even!"

Demeter gave her a confused look and looked back to Hermes. "Anyway, would you like to pitch in as we give them a nice push towards each other?"

"Like to?" Hermes stood straight, not leaning on the tree. "I'd love to! We have to have the cheesiest date, ever!"

"Time to use that Lady & the Tramp scene!" Aphrodite giggled. "I thank Percy and Jason for the idea. "

Demeter raised her brow. "Percy and Jason?"

"Of course! They're the resident shippers of Camp Half-Blood! Reyna and Hazel are the resident shippers of Camp Jupiter, so it balances! Now let's get the couples in it to help!"

'What did I allow my daughter into?' Demeter stopped for a moment. 'I just launched her into a whole situation of 'NOPE!'

Aphrodite grinned at the other goddess. "Yes, yes you did. And there's no going back!"

The goddess of love dragged the two to the Poseidon cabin where they found of group of kids talking amongst each other. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, and Nico were on the floor of the cabin chatting about something. All their heads turned to the newly arrived god and goddesses.

Aphrodite waved to Piper. "Hello, dear!"

"Hi, mom," Piper waved back shyly. "What're you doing here?"

"Percy and Jason didn't tell you?" the goddess tilted her head.

Percy looked at her blankly. "Tell them what?"

"OH!" Jason hilt his fist into the palm of his other and. "We need to start Mission: Tratie!"

Percy started to remember the previous conversation with Aphrodite. "Oh! The next ship we're doing! Totally my second OTP from Solangelo."

"Same," Jason nodded.

Nico gave the two fanboys a suspicious look. "Did you guys do this for us, too?"

"Yep," the guys chorused.

Nico facepalmed and sighed. Those guys will never grow up. What did he see in him? Nico would question at times like this. Will laughed at Nico's reaction and kissed him on the forehead. Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and sighed in exasperation. This was their burden, dating two guys that can hit the second A sharp on the treble clef when squealing. Only women who sing soprano (a really high range of notes) could hit those notes, but there stood their boyfriends. Probably a gift from Apollo or something.

"Chill, Nico," Will smiled at his boyfriend. "It's all for good intentions, so why not?"

Nico half-heartedly glared at his boyfriend. "I'll only do it if you'll join in."

Will beamed in triumph. "Yay! OF course I'd do this, Sunshine."

"Quiet, Solace."

"Love you!"

Nico blushed and looked the other way. "Love you, too."

Aphrodite giggled loudly, then she summoned her chart. "Now, let's start our discussion of Tratie! Everybody pay attention! _**OR ELSE**_ _ **! ! !**_ "


	3. Chapter 3: OP Travis bruh

**A/N:**

 **I am flipping excite for all of you to see this chapter. You will and shall be give a serving of "Oh Snap" with this! XD I had to restrain myself from immediately updating it! I guess I'm trying to update it about every day or two… or three… depends on my mood. Luckily, I'm reading the Odyssey in English, so I'll be on a Greek mood for a while.**

* * *

Katie felt suspicious. When she returned to the cabin, she was met with only her siblings and no whining mother. Suspiciously, there was a chart stand just standing in the middle of the cabin which was covered by one of her sibling's blankets. She was only gone for about 5 minutes and now this thing got in here.

"What's this?" Katie grabbed the end of the blanket to lift it up.

One of the other Demeter kids rushed forward. "Sorry! Athena… um… appeared and dumped it here. She said it was important… uh… data about something, so we had to cover it up."

Katie looked suspicious of the explanation, but she trusted her siblings. It must be something important, but it still didn't explain the pink print she saw on it and the words 'put them together'. She decided to shrug it off and went back to work on cleaning the place. She placed the trash can right next to the suspicious structure in the middle of the cabin. The kids chatted idle you different subjects as the cleaned the place. It was a routine thing every since _some_ campers decided to prank them constantly. The kids all knew of Travis _ever-so slight_ infatuation with the head councilor. It hurt them about how oblivious everyone was towards each other, sometimes. It frustrated them to no ends. It was so insufferable that one of the Demeter kids almost got Will to throw grass on Nico, another almost yelled "GODS, JUST ASK HER OUT, YOU HERMES WIMP", and so on.

 _POOF!_

As quick as Katie could turn her head, the stand disappeared. All that was left was a blanket fluttering to the floor. Katie sighed and picked up the blanket up. She still felt suspicious of her siblings. They were snickering under their breath and muttering this towards each other. Definitely _not_ a Demeter kids thing to do.

'Maybe the Aphrodite kids found a way to spread their habits towards everyone else,' Katie absently thought as she cleaned the blanket of as much flour as she could.

Then she shuddered and muttered aloud. "The Aphrodite apocalypse is something I wouldn't want to live long enough to see. Pink… Pink everywhere."

* * *

Travis felt like something was up. The Hermes kids were nudging at each others and giving knowing grins at each other. It was normal for them to keep secrets for future pranks, but if there was a large prank they'd inform each other in the whole cabin. They were kids of a messenger god, after all.

"Hey, Connor," Travis called out to his brother from one side of the cabin. "Do you notice everyone being kinda weird?"

Connor paused for a quick moment before scoffing at his brother. "Kinda weird, bro? We're all weird here, no need to make it obvious."

Travis laughed at the joke, but calmed down almost immediately after it. "Seriously, everyone seems to be planning something."

"Oh," Connor looked at him. "The younger guys are planning their own independent prank. "

Travis chose to trust his brother's word, for now. He was still working on figuring out if someone's lying. It's more like a 60% he's correct and they are lying. His sense are telling his that his brother may be lying, so he stayed alert for any slip ups.

"They grow up so fast," he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Soon they'll be able to steal a chariot easily. "

Connor laughed loudly and hive-fived him. The other Stoll headed outside of the cabin. Travis felt like something was definitely wrong. The laugh was a bit forced, Connor's walking out seemed a little stiff for someone who's telling the truth, and the fact that Connor was leaving the cabin added to the list of 'Why Connor is probably and most likely lying'. Something was definitely up and he was gonna get to the bottom of this. Travis strided up to one of the younger Hermes kids and looked at him straight on.

"Thomas, tell me what' going on. Tell me why everyone is hiding something from me," Travis said in a leveled tone.

Unlike what other people believed about the kids of Hermes, he could be serious as well as pretty scary when he wanted to. Thomas stiffened up and shrugged simply.

"Don't just shrug at me, Thomas. Tell me what's happening. Now."

Thomas looked to his other siblings for help, but realized he was stuck.

The younger Hermes kid sighed. "We're planning to set someone up with another person."

"Who?"

"Aphrodite told us not to," he responded simply.

"Tell me, you didn't swear on the River Styx, problem."

Thomas shuffled nervously. "It's someone from here and someone from the Demeter cabin."

"Who from the Demeter and Hermes cabins?"

Thomas looked at everyone pleadingly. They felt pity towards the guy. It was the first time he's seem Travis serious and it was toward him. One of the slightly older kids placed a hand on Travis's shoulder.

"Don't scare the guy so much. "

Travis switched his looked towards the girl that placed her. "Is it Katie?"

The girl bite her lip and slowly raised her head up and down. Travis felt a wave of anger around him. He broke his gaze with his sister to head out.

She called out. "Travis! Where are you going?!"

"I'm finding a certain love goddess, " he said loudly and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin with an pissed look on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Three words: I told you so.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise! A date!

**A/N:**

 **Two updates in one day! You're welcome! ;P**

* * *

"Oh gods," the Hermes kids looked at each other with worry etched onto their faces.

One of the kids snapped her fingers sassily. "It is going DOWN. Brotha!"

Thomas groaned. "How can he do that?!"

"You'll learn one day," another Hermes kids patted him on the back.

* * *

Travis opened the door of the Aphrodite cabin quite loudly and scanned the room for the goddess. The Aphrodite kids were giving him weird looks for barging in.

Drew glared at the guy. " Oh my gods, Travis, knock for once in your life."

"Shut up, Drew," Travis simply responded. "Where is your mom?"

Drew scoffed in disbelief. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said tell me where your mom. I need to talk to her," Travis patiently responded and looked at her with a serious glare.

Drew was about to respond with a rude statement when Mitchell butted in. "She's out at the Poseidon cabin, head there."

"Thanks," the son of Hermes simply said and headed to the Big Three cabin.

He opened the door to reveal Aphrodite using a teacher pointer with a heart at the end. Demeter and Hermes were seated on a bed while other demigods were strewn about looking intently at the goddess.

"Aphrodite, who are you setting up Katie with?" Travis demanded as he walked into the room.

APhrodite blinked in surprise. "W-W-What?"

Hermes stood up. "Son, calm down."

"How am I suppose to calm down?!" Travis hissed in irritation. "Katie being set up? What the Hades?!"

"Don't use my Dad as a curse, please," Nico butted in quickly.

Percy and Jason looked at each other and started squealing like schoolgirls. Piper and Annabeth groaned at their respective boyfriend's maturity. Will nudged Nico with a knowing grin on his face. Nico rolled his eyes and hit his boyfriend in the face with a pillow. Demeter stared at Travis in surprise at the ferocity in his eyes. Hermes was trying to clam the said boy down and Aphrodite was having a mini fangirl attack.

Jason calmed down and started to speak between bursts of giggles. "You really love Katie, don't you?"

"What? NO!" Travis blushed. " I just really care for… her…"

Annabeth raised her brow. "So you do like her."

Travis groaned. "Can you shut up about that! Who are you setting Katie up with?!"

The inhabitants aside from Travis broke into snickers and answered in unison. "YOU!"

"I-I-I… What?" the guy spluttered in utter confusion.

Nico sighed. "You two have been liking each other for the longest time. Gods, were we this oblivious, too?"

"Yes," everyone else responded.

Percy stood up and patted Travis on the back. "Okay! Now will you let us help you get a girlfriend?"

Everyone looked at Travis intently. He was having some inner turmoil about this. What if Katie gets mad and leaves? What she doesn't even follow with the plan they have? What is she wasn't even truly interested at all?

"Travis," someone spoke up and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Demeter smiled at him. "Sometimes, you need to take risks in order to find out the truth. Try it."

He stared at the goddess and nodded slowly. The demigods cheered loudly and started to talk about their plan. Aphrodite grinned at Travis and gave him a thumbs-up in approval. Hermes laughed happily and patted his son on the head while Demeter thanked him for letting them do it.

"Now," Aphrodite piped in, "we need to continue explaining the plan! Travis you'll have to go, but come back in an hour or two."

Travis nodded and headed out. He had a lot of things to think about from that one experience. He really did like Katie and was crushing on her for a fairly long time, but he always tried to make his crush for her noticeable. Katie never noticed, though. All she noticed was the prank and none of the little notes he'd leave after it or the warm smiles he'd sometimes give her. Never. He sighed dejectedly and headed to the beach to think, passing my the Demeter cabin while doing that.

* * *

Katie looked out the window to see Travis walking by with a frown on his face. She wondered what could make him so unhappy. Not like she cared or anything! It's just out of the norm, that's all! He was heading for the beach, a place where he usually goes when he needs to think of something. A Percy-like thing to do, but Travis still did it. Katie alway noticed it, too. Like everything else that boy has done. Leaving notes that say, "See ya, Kat ;)" and "3 U" or smiling at her and catching her off-guard. He always knew how to surprise her and it kinda of irritated her. She did like him, but why couldn't he just say it out loud? Why couldn't _she_ tell him out loud? Katie shook her head and continued on with her work. no need to get too worried about that. She had to worry about her siblings. None the less, her mind still wanted to liner on what was worn with Travis. He seemed unhappy and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. It's simply weird for a Hermes kids to be down in the dumps, okay?

"Mmmhmmm," Miranda said loudly.

Katie snapped up to look at her sister. "What?"

The other Demeter girl rolled her eyes. "You spoke out loud."

Katie laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

They continued on with cleaning the place. The room was mostly clean, but the sheets still needed to be washed. Some flour stuck on to the sheets pretty well. Then, Connor bursted in with a devious grin on his face.

"Hey, Katie! You're going on a date!" he grinned widely.

The said girl stared at the other Stoll in disbelief. " _What?_ "


	5. Chapter 5: CHBSO

Connor nodded. "You'll be set up on a date with a specific person! Don't worry, this isn't a blind date. This of it was a gift from the Camp Half-Blood Shipping Organization, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes. "

"The Camp Half-Blood Shipping Organization?"

"Yeah, CHBSO. The heads are Percy and Jason!" Connor responded as if that was normal.

"Seriously?"

"As serious as the date you'll be one!"

Katie sighed in exasperation and looked to Miranda. "Could you take over for awhile? I guess I'll be going on a date."

Miranda grinned. "Okay! Just remember to toss an apple to the lucky guy if you like him!" *

( **A/N: Tossing an apple, in ancient Greece, is a way of proposing to someone**.)

"Miranda!"

"Hey, either hit him on the head and yell 'I choose you!' or toss it to him and wink."

Katie felt the heat rising into her cheeks. The other kids snickered at Miranda's statement. Even as the light was fading, the blush was pretty easy to see.

Connor decided to stop and laughing and pulled at Katie's arm. "Come on! You're date awaits."

* * *

Katie followed Connor towards the forest. They stopped at a path that was created. Smona sera, all torches lined a twisting path that lead deep into the woods. The rosy sunset added to the mood significantly. Connor bowed and gestured to the pathway. Katie rolled her eyes at his cheesiness and went on her way. She looked around and watched the sky drift from hues of pale pink, pale orange, and yellow to a deep purple and dark blue. Stars started to appear into view and fireflies began to blink their little lights. Katie had to admit, this looked extraordinary. She found herself crossing over a log while waving to a nymph below. She journeyed on through the forest before stopping in front of a giant set of vines obscuring her view. Light flickered from in between the swaying vines.

"What's this?" she wondered out loud.

Katie pulled the vines open and found a small clearing before her. It was lined with lights and the center had a dining table. Two chairs were right by the table. A cloth was draped over the table for a classy look. Two sets of plates were set, a small vase with a rose in between it, and a single candle was burning next to the rose. In one seat sat Travis looking down in embarrassment. Katie felt herself blush. Did the CHBSO knew about her small liking for travis? Oh gods, if they did...

Travis broke her train of thought and smiled sheepishly at her. "Hi, so nice evening we're having…"

Katie chuckled at his shyness. "Nice to see you, too. It's is a really nice evening. "

She strode to the table and took her seat across from him. She smiled reassuringly towards him. Katie knew this was a pretty awkward moment, indeed. Some person appeared into sight. Will Solace and his sister, Kayla, held some instruments in their hands. They started to play a quiet song as background music. Katie kept her eyes trained on the for a minute before turning back to Travis to strike up a conversation. The two started to chat about their days. Katie scolded Travis, but she had a playful look on her face. They laughed at a joke Travis made when Nico shadow-travelled in.

"Buona sera, signore e signora*. We have prepared you some pasta created by a true Italian," he spoke with an Italian accent.

Not the cheesy, "Hello! It's-a me, Mario!" voice, but a velvet voice that sounded pretty hot to Will. His face ruined it, though. He had a fake mustache placed on his faec and he looked slightly irrupted with the thing on his.

He placed the plates in his hands dan and spoke. "Mi dispace*. My appearance isn't quite proper because of this… _thing_ on my face. Percy and Jason did it. Sono idioti*."

Travis laughed at the son of Hades's misfortune and took a fork. He began to eat his food and Katie joined him. Nico left the duo and headed of to gods-knows-where. They sat in comfortable silence with only the clinks of tableware echoing. Will and Kayla started to play Bella Notte. Katie, having to watch Lady & the Tramp with a younger sibling, realized what everyone was planning. for them to eat spaghetti and end up kissing each other. Katie burned a bright red and she turned away from Travis.

The boy tilted his head. "You okay, Katie?"

"Y-Yeah… Just… Uncomfortable about this scene. "

"Why?" Travis asked. "We're just eating and Bella Notte is playing… in… heh… the background… and… _oh_."

Katie snorted. "'Oh', indeed. "

Travis laughed in embarrassment. "Well, we're not doing that scene, right? Unless, you… you know… want to."

'Did he _just_ say that?'

Katie turned to Travis in surprised. "Well… I… I don't know… We could, but it probably would fail. "

"True," he laughed. "How can you get the same spaghetti strand, or whatever it's called, and not notice you inching near each other? Does that even count as kissing?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, the Aphrodite kids have been insisting on a game called 'the Pocky Game'."

"Yeah, I heard of that!"

They continued chatting. Nothing really did happen. Nothing happened to the views of everyone else. For Katie and Travis, _something_ was happening. Travis slipped his hand into Katie's and they continued talking. Katie felt the warmth from Travis's hand and unconsciously smiled. The guy almost beamed with happiness at that smile.

He coughed. "So, do you wanna do this more often?"

"Do what?"

"This… dates thing?" Travis blushed.

Katie's heart sped up considerably and so was Travis's. They could be!

"As your girlfriend," Katie leaned closer towards Traivs.

"… Yes?"

"Of course."

She leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips. He leaned forward into the kiss and deepened it. The music stopped and people started to whoop and cheer The duo stopped kissing to see their parents, Aphrodite, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, and Nico were looking at them with a triumphant look.

Percy loked Jason. "It worked!"  
"Never said you were wrong," Jason grinned back.  
Annabeth lightly bonked Percy on the head. "YOu need to stop meddling with other's love life."  
"That's out of the option!" the two chorused.  
Piper took out her camera and snapped pictures with an amused smile. Kayla and Will were critiquing each other on their parts of the music. Aphrodite was following in her daughter's actions, but with a giant grin on her face.

Demeter went up to Travis. "You better treat my daughter correctly. Or you'll find cereal in all the worn places."

"Hey, Katie!" Hermes smiled and patted her shoulder. "DOn't break my son's heart and make sure he doesn't do the same to you!"

Travis looked at Demeter in confusion. "What do you mean, 'All the wrong places?'"

"You'll see if you break her heart," Demeter gave him a devious look.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, gotta say that all the Italian stuff was Google translate. I do not take Italian in school. I am a Spanish student and every there, I kinda suck. At least I can kinda read it because they're both romance languages. Here's the translations:**

Buona sena, signore e signora _\- Good evening, sir and ma'am._

Mi dispace- _I'm sorry._

Sono idioti _\- They are idiots._ (pretty obvious)

 **Also, this is the end of the Tratie part! ^_^ So I'm thinking of tackling Tratie, Chrisse, and other ones first. Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, and Frazel will be felt with towards the very end. Not sure what order or if I every manage to get that far, but I'll try! :) Thank you for reading up to this special checkpoint! So, next will be Chrisse. It's Chris Rodriguez x Clarisse la Rue. That's the ship right?**


	6. Chapter 6: Notice Chrisse, Senpai!

Hermes decided to stroll around Camp Half-blood to pass the time a little. Sure, we was a busy guy, but he need to take a break once in a while. He turned himself into a teen and passed ofF as another Hermes kid. He noticed one of his kids walking up to an Ares girl. Hermes's eyes almost bugged out. His kids could get hurt! He started to drift towards the training grounds where this was happening. The kid going up to the Ares kids was definitely Chris. Hermes didn't know who the girl was.

Chris hollered. "Hey, Clarisse!"

Now he knows her name.

"What?" Clarisse turned to him.

He smiled at her with a goofy grin on his face. "You ready for our date?"

WOAH. HOLD THE PHONE, DATE? Hermes gaped sat the two, expecting Clarisse to punch him. Instead, she slightly blushed and growled at him.

"Shut it, Chris. It's tonight, I remember. Now go do whatever you Hermes kids do. I have to train these wimps into fighter. "

Chris pecked her on the cheek. "Don't overwork yourself, Clari!"

"I won't."

Hermes was still gaping until someone slapped him in the back. Behind him was Percy Jackson, grinning like an idiot. Jason was trailing behind Percy with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey! I've never seem you here before! You must be a new demigod!" Percy smiled. "Nice to meet you! Join CHBSO!"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Your adversing is cringe worthy. "

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled at Hermes. "So? We notice you staring at Clarisse and Chris. You ship them?"

"I," Hermes looked down in deep thought. "They are a pretty interesting duo…"

"Good!" Percy grinned mischievously. "Come with us if you'd like to see more…"

Hermes hesitated to follow the son of Poseidon, but decided to follow anyway. He was lead to the Poseidon cabin where he was caught off hard. There was a giant bulletin board on one wall. It was titled "Camp Half-Blood Shipping Organization" with papers and pictures pinned up. Holders with papers were stapled on with weird names on them. There were some with green check marks on them and others with giant red 'X's. The checked ones had 'Solangelo', 'Tratie', 'Jiper', 'Chrisse', and 'Percabeth' on them. Next to the bulletin board was a clipboard with a list of names in varied handwriting. Hermes had to admit, Percy has dedication to his job.

"Me and Jason have start an organization to pair different people into perfect couples. Some have ten successful while others weren't. Camp Half-Blood Shipping Organization, CHBSO, is dedicated to our cause. Different gods have personally helped us. Persephone has helped with Solangelo. Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes have helped Tratie finally happen. Many demigods are a part of our organization! We were wondering if you would like to join us!"

Hermes grinned at the guy. "Like to? I'd love to! Now, give me some detail on Chris and Clarisse."

"Don't mind if we do!" Jason grabbed the papers off the Chrisse section and the three sat in a circle.

* * *

Aphrodite watched Percy in approval from her special mirror and them looked at her boyfriend. Hermes was learning about Chrisse, but what about him? It was time for her to take things into her own hands. Without ruining her manicure, of course. She turned to Ares and watched him practice swinging various weapons. Soon, he took a quick break, but still kept the battle axe he was currently using. She strolled through the fighting grounds designated for Ares and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ares! Nice to see you," she giggled.

Ares returned the gesture with a full kiss to the lips. "Hey, babe. What're you doing here. You don't really go around my side o things."

She smiled. "I just wanted to mention that one of your kids is dating someone!"

"WHAT!?"

The roar echoed all across Olympus, probably even down the Empire State Building. Ares's passive face contoured into a face of fury and he growled loudly. His battle axe swung around in his hand violently, threatening to chop Aphrodite into little McAphrodite nuggets.

"Why did no one tell me?!"

Aphrodite shrugged. "You never go to my side of things, sweetie. Now, would you like to know who they are?"

Ares glared at the goddess. "What's the price? I know you too well, Aph-babe."

"Nothing!" She smiled innocently. "I just want others to at least become part of the demigod's lives. Even if it's a small bit."

"Fine," he narrowed his eyes. "Tell, me."

She tutted him and waggled her finger at him. "Ah, Ah, Ah! Sweetie, I never said I would tell you! Go down to Camp Half-BLood and speak with Percy Jackson and Jason Grace if you want answers that badly!"

The god of war scowled and placed him battle axe on the bench right next to him. He stretched and used his godly powers to switch clothes. He switched his sweaty undershirt for a clean new t-shirt. It had the Harley Davison's logo on it and a picture of a hot lady on a motorcycle on the back. He flashed on his leather jacket and got on a fresh pair of dark blue jeans. Combat boots with metal tips and the sunglasses were the only things that stayed. He picked up his axe and heaved it onto his shoulder.

"I'll go find the Sea Punk and Sky Wimp."

With that, he disappeared from Aphrodite's view and was long gone. Aphrodite smirked in triumph and looked at her mirror. Percy and Jason were just finishing their explanation of how Chrisse became canon.

The goddess of love purred. "All is coming into plan! Mission: Notice Chrisse, senpai is a go!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Did it! Now, I just gotta do the next chapter XD Thank you for reading, following,** **favoriting, and reviewing. I love the reviews and the fact that you guys took the time to simply read this. I can't express my thanks in words, I'd never believe people would read what my mind create. BUT Rick Riordan owns the character, not me. Just to remind you guys. :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Prequel!

A/N:  
Sorry, I haven't been updating so much on this account. I just go past Midterms and had some other conflicts. I just posted a new story called 'The Bet'. Obviously, it's Solangelo and it's a one-shot. Just something I've been meaning to continue, but didn't until now. This is a prequel to Love Gossip starring Will, Nico, a bet, and a cute outfit. XD Anyway, I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
